The Jedi Smuggler
by RE Vegeta
Summary: Han Solo decides to ask Luke to learn the force. Han as a jedi!!! Yeah!!R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 Confident gloved hands lifted the burning crystal, placing it inside the structure on the table. A small series of beeps rang through her headset. She smiled, knowing the construction had went well. Reattaching the cool metal handle to the rest, she lifted up her newly built lightsaber with pride. She heard a curse beside her and chuckled, that man would never learn!  
  
He had been struggling for hours just to make the handle! She held her weapon in a fighting stance and flicked the hooked switch.  
  
A beautiful pink light shone out, and a quiet hum filled the room. The glowing pink sabre was nearly two feet in length, and she sobbed in joy staring at it. The last task accomplished, she was now a jedi!  
  
"Gol'darn't," the man shouted again, and she pulled the blade back, walking over to him. " Han is it?, you're going to have to relax and concentrate. Oooh!"  
  
He was trying to pick up the glowing crystal with his bare hands, and he kept dropping it. Beads of sweat lined his brow as he took his crystal up again, his hands now gloved. Han put it in and sighed with relief.  
  
He was finally finished. The woman, Kora Xatiou placed her hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations, you are now jedi!"  
  
Han Solo looked up at her with a lop-sided grin. "Actually, I'm not, I still got one more thing to do."  
  
Kora frowned, "But constructing your lightsaber is your final task to become a knight of the force."  
  
Han shrugged, using the force to place the other side of the handle to the machine. "Call it a personal vendetta." He flipped the blue switch on his sabre and it sputtered, a puff of smoke protruding from the handle.  
  
"I guess it didn't work then, maybe your crystal was damaged..Aaahh!" Kora jumped back in surprise as a long bright white light suddenly extended from his hand.  
  
Han whooped in triumph, "Ha ha, I did it!" He smugly flicked the switch and attached the saber to his belt. "Damaged crystal huh? So how about a drink Kora?"  
  
Kora Xatiou ended up to be a very smart Krexlan from the moon of Sheshareen. She had dark green hair, which flowed down her back, and a single crystal jewel arching over her left eye.  
  
She said it was a mark of royalty. "Sheshareen," Han began. "Wasn't that the planet attacked."  
  
She finished sadly, "And destroyed by Freiza."  
  
Han lowered his head. "I'm sorry Princess."  
  
Kora sighed, "So now you know, it's okay though. I've had a lot of time to get over it. Actually it's what made me want to become a jedi. To avenge my planet, but some earthling beat me too it."  
  
"Yeah, my reason was a lot different." His Gumba juice arrived, and he drank the liquor down in one huge gulp. They were seated at a bar on the planet Safrah, just North of Coruscant.  
  
"Who was she?" Kora asked, her eyes twinkling with knowledge and understanding.  
  
"Huh?" Han asked shocked.  
  
"I've seen that look from here to Dewba, I know it's a girl."  
  
He leaned over the bar and mumbled, "Her name was Leia, Leia Organa."  
  
"Hey wait a minute, you're Han Solo! You never said your last name was Solo! I can't believe I'm meeting you."  
  
Han shrugged, "That's real nice, next time add a little more sarcasm."  
  
Kora seemed confused, "You think I'm making fun of you?"  
  
"I'm not that important Kora," He grunted, ordering another drink.  
  
"Leader of the Rebel Rebellion, you helped destroy the first death star, and your ship the second! You were even captured by Boba Fett! You're a legend!"  
  
"Yeah, my kids think so too."  
  
Kora laughed, "Wow, it's an honor to meet you. You actually know Princess Leia and Master Luke Skywalker personally. Luke is the most famous person like...ever!"  
  
"He's my best friend. It's funny, I met him in a cantina on Tattooine." He laughed, "Me and Chewie would." He stopped then, a look of complete boredom suddenly on his face.  
  
Changing the subject, he asked her how her drink was.  
  
She took a risk, and countered, "So how is the Princess?"  
  
"We were married for so many years, but now she has Flint Buckwater, she doesn't need me. My kids are the only ones who care."  
  
"Let me guess," Kora asked . "Master Luke offered to teach you the force to cheer you up?"  
  
"No," He stood up and walked to the door. "I decided to join myself, to settle an old score."  
  
Walking out, he turned, "You coming?"  
  
Kora grinned and followed him onto the Millenium Falcon, still amazed at how brilliant it was. She especially liked the holographic chess set, played with all types of different species.  
  
Suddenly, Kora had a thought, "Where's your old partner, a wookie I believe he was?"  
  
Han lifted off sharply, throwing her off her feet and onto the floor. "I don't want to talk about it," he simply said.  
  
They flew through space, the bright stars flying past so quickly they seemed as blurs, white blurs painted on a blanket of blackness. Suddenly, Han turned to her confused.  
  
"What's an earthling anyway?" 


	2. Just a smuggler's luck!

Chapter 2  
  
I don't own any of the original star wars characters.  
  
" The buyers are changing their point of trade, to the planet Morrisk." Chewbacca grunted in his own Wookie language.  
  
Han frowned, " Isn't that Roaskal territory? Well I think we've found out at last who our mysterious buyers are, which quadrant is that Chewie?"  
  
Chewie grunted, "45th, but I don't like this. We should be trading on neutral ground."  
  
Han grimaced, "I know buddy, I know. But with how much money they're paying us for this crap, I'd go to the death star to trade. We'll be fine. Besides, Lando said these guys are peaceful. The Roaskals are probably a really nice species."  
  
Chewie's reply was thick with sarcasm, " I know, they're so peaceful a race that they're buying 50 harmless assault blasters, 300 extra thin night run space mines, and 3 power generators that could each power a couple planets by itself."  
  
Chewbacca finished, "But we have nothing to fear, because good ol' Lando says that they're a peaceful race."  
  
Han shrugged, "Yeah," but then his tone turned angry, "Chewie you know Lando, back off! He'd never put us in harms way."  
  
Chewie was silent for a moment, his large brown eyes staring out into infinite. "Sure, like the time he led Darth Vader right to us, don't forget he's the real reason you were frozen in carbonite."  
  
Han felt guilty, "Chewie, I."  
  
"Coming up fast on Morrisk," Chewbacca said, feeling hurt that his own best friend wouldn't trust him. He did have a bad feeling about this.  
  
"I just hope they're expecting us," Han said as they sat down onto the planet's surface.  
  
The Millenium Falcon pitched forward a bit as it tried to find solid ground amidst the swampy floor.  
  
Minutes later, Han and Chewbacca stepped out of the massive ship, unarmed of course. That was the rule of smuggling, if you or the buyer had a weapon, automatic distrust is established.  
  
Except for the fact that Chewie had a small lock pick and three blasters hidden in his fur, they were trustworthy.  
  
Suddenly a group of four Roascals came out of the trees, and very slowly they walked towards the smugglers in single file.  
  
The heat on Morrisk was stifling; already Han was beginning to sweat. The second thing he noticed was the smell. The air gave off a sour smell, kind of like a fretharian slug when it eats.  
  
The lead Roaskal stuck out his hand in a symbol of peace, which Han immediately thought was to shake.  
  
He grasped the alien's hand and shook it, a solid pump up and down twice. "Hi there, I'm Han Solo."  
  
The Roaskal screamed, thinking he was being attacked. A Roaskal with a small helmet on stepped forward and separated their hands. He then took Han's hand and shook it, understanding the all too human gesture.  
  
"Have you come with the goods?" The helmeted Roaskal asked sternly, the translator attached to the headpiece making the voice seem low and robotic.  
  
"Yes," Han said as he relaxed. "Chewie, go get the crates while I talk business with this fine err, man here."  
  
Chewbacca sullenly trudged into the ship, pulling up a panel in the floor to reveal three large crates. He hefted them onto his shoulder easily, heading back out of the ship.  
  
When he sniffed the air though, he smelt trouble. Reaching into his fur, he signaled Han, who was talking to the lead Roaskal, now at ease. Han turned, realizing what Chewbacca was asking him if he should do.  
  
Han didn't see any problems with the trade, he listened as Chewie grunted, "Are you sure, I got a bad feeling. I could take them down in a couple seconds and we can get out of h."  
  
Han shook his hand down at his side, giving a sharp reply of "No!"  
  
His decision was rewarded when a Roaskal stepped up to him with the money. Chewbacca returned to Han's side with the boxes as Han counted the cash.  
  
As he did Chewie studied the Roaskals closely. Their faces looked like some kind of long snouted toad, and their orange eyes slightly glowed. Chewie noticed they had three pupils in each eye, which they had two of in about the same spot as a human would.  
  
They did however have four arms, all containing six fingers. Their hide was slightly scaly, yet a lining of fur ran down their legs. The hair was tangled and messy, unlike Chewbacca's.  
  
For a Wookie he was quite well self-groomed.  
  
Then Chewie realized something with fascination, the limbs that he had mistook for legs were actually arms, protruding from the torso! Their skin also squirmed in a way that made the Wookie want to throw up.  
  
All in all they looked like a big hairy bug with a frog face. While he was lost in his thoughts though, his suspicions of danger gone; everything went to hell.  
  
The Roaskals on some hidden command suddenly pulled crossbow like weapons out of their skin and aimed it at the pair of smugglers. Han, disgusted and horrified dived out of the way as all the weapons fired at once, striking the spot where he had just been standing.  
  
As Chewbacca was clubbed in the head by a pair of Roaskals that had been hiding in the bush close behind, Han was running towards the Falcon.  
  
He reached the doors and quickly got inside, opening a nearby panel to pull out a blaster cannon. Readying himself to go back outside, he took three quick breaths and reached for the door.  
  
Then suddenly, the ship started to rise. He cried out Chewbacca's name as the ship soared higher and higher. Stumbling into the shaking cock-pit he stared in horror at the instruments, which were spinning out of control. Someone was controlling the ship from the outside.  
  
Han saw one last glimpse of Morrisk's surface before the ship kicked into hyperdrive and rocketed away.  
  
That last look would haunt him forever more.  
  
It was of Chewbacca, smoking body being dragged into the swamp. He had been shot to death. 


End file.
